1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a raster distortion correcting circuit for a cathode ray tube, for example, of a color television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a television receiver having a cathode ray tube, a deflection yoke is positioned about the neck of the cathode ray tube, and deflection circuits associated with such deflection yoke cyclically vary currents which are made to flow through windings of the yoke so that the windings generate varying electromagnetic fields by which each electron beam of the cathode ray tube is deflected vertically and horizontally to scan a respective raster on the screen of the cathode ray tube. In general, the raster formed by each electron beam is desired to be substantially rectangular. However, various types of scanning distortions may occur so as to cause the configuration of the generated raster to deviate from the desired rectangular shape. One of the types of raster distortions that may occur is the so-called "pin-cushion" distortion which may appear in respect to the top and bottom or left- and right-hand sides of the raster, and this invention is particularly concerned with providing corrections for the side, or left and right pin-cushion distortions.
Heretofore, such side, or left and right pin-cushion distortions in the raster of a cathode ray tube have been corrected by one or the other of several methods. One of the most frequently employed methods for achieving correction of side pin-cushion raster distortion involves varying or modulating the power supply voltage for the horizontal deflection circuit of the cathode ray tube in accordance with a parabolic wave having the vertical scanning rate or frequency. Another frequently employed method for achieving the foregoing raster correction involves the use of a saturable reactor having an output winding connected in series with the horizontal deflection winding of the yoke and an input winding to which there is applied a correction signal in the form of a parabolic wave having the vertical scanning rate or frequency so that the horizontal deflection current is again varied or modulated by such parabolic wave. Each of the foregoing methods that are frequently employed for correcting side, or left and right pin-cushion distortions in the raster of a cathode ray tube has its inherent advantages and disadvatages, as hereinafter described.
In the case where the power supply voltage for the horizontal deflection circuit is varied or modulated, as aforesaid, the horizontal deflection current I.sub.h flowing through the horizontal deflection winding of the yoke is expressed by the following equation: ##EQU1## in which V.sub.cc is the power supply voltage, L is the inductance value of the deflection winding, and t is time.
It will be apparent from the above equation that, when the power supply voltage V.sub.cc is varied or modulated in accordance with a correction signal having a parabolic waveform at the vertical scanning rate, the amplitude of the horizontal deflection current is varied in accordance with such parabolic waveform so that correction of side pin-cushion distortions in the raster is achieved. Such correction of side pin-cushion distortions in the raster is advantageous in that the circuit required therefor is very simple and inexpensive. However, with this method, the horizontal deflection current is varied only at the vertical scanning rate, and not within each horizontal or line scanning period, so that, if a single horizontal scanning line is considered, the same correction is effected adjacent the center and adjacent the opposite or left- and right-hand sides of the screen. The foregoing characteristic of the described method is disadvantageous, particularly when applied to a color cathode ray tube having a wide deflection angle, and the disadvantage, as hereinafter described, is most serious in the case of a color cathode ray tube having an electron gun structure with a so-called in-line arrangement of the plural electron beams issuing therefrom.
In a color cathode ray tube having an electron gun structure with an in-line arrangement of the plural electron beams issuing therefrom, it is desirable that the electromagnetic field for effecting horizontal deflection or scanning of the beams have a pin-cushion shape and that the electromagnetic field for effecting vertical deflection or scanning of the beams have a barrel shape, that is, that the horizontal and vertical deflection fields be non-uniform, so as to correct or compensate for misconvergence of the plural electron beams as the latter are deflected horizontally and vertically from the center of the screen, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,114, issued Mar. 10, 1970, and having a common assignee herewith. When such non-uniform deflection fields are employed so as to correct or compensate for misconvergence of the electron beams, it has been determined experimentally that correction of side pin-cushion distortions of the raster by means of varying the power supply voltage for the horizontal deflection circuit as mentioned above, is insufficient, particularly in respect to the extent of the correction effected at the central portion of each horizontal scanning line. Therefore, in the case being described, a side pin-cushion distortion may still remain adjacent the central portion of the raster.
On the other hand, when a saturable reactor is employed for correcting side pin-cushion distortions, as aforesaid, such distortions are fully eliminated even near the central portion of the raster by reason of the fact that the inductance value of the output winding of the saturable reactor is varied in response to the correction signal applied to the input winding of the reactor and having a parabolic waveform at the vertical scanning rate, and the inductance value of the output winding of the saturable reactor is also varied at the horizontal scanning rate in response to the horizontal deflection current flowing through such output winding. However, when the side pin-cushion distortions are corrected only by means of the described saturable reactor, the apparatus required for correction of side pin-cushion distortions becomes bulky, heavy and expensive, particularly when applied to a color cathode ray tube having a relatively large deflection angle. Further, when side pin-cushion distortions of the raster are corrected only by means of the described saturable reactor in the case of a color cathode ray tube having a relatively wide deflection angle, it has been found that the desired linearity of the horizontal deflection of the beam or beams if seriously deteriorated.